


Exhile

by Val_Creative



Series: 100DaysofProblematic [44]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Barebacking, Comeplay, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Felching, Fuckbuddies, M/M, Partial Nudity, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 15:23:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15294396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: Yuuri has been suffering a mild bug, under self-imposed quarantine until he’s no longer contagious to his roommate. That leaves Phichit with a difficult choice — and Celestino helps him out, inviting Phichit to stay with him temporarily.





	Exhile

**Author's Note:**

> YOU KNOW WHAT,,, I DID A THING WITH YUURI/CELESTINO ALREADY SO THIS WAS INEVITABLE AS WELL. HEY,,, IF YOU ENJOYED THE READ YOU SHOULD KNOW THAT ANY COMMENTS/THOUGHTS ARE WELCOME! THANKS VERY MUCH!

 

044\. Exhile

*

Celestino hasn't felt this _needy_ since his ex-partner invited him to his wedding recital.

The dorms are empty for the weekend, most of the skaters racing to a local American gig. A two-day concert, if he heard it correctly the first time.

Yuuri has been suffering a mild bug, under self-imposed quarantine until he's no longer contagious to his roommate. That leaves Phichit with a difficult choice — and Celestino helps him out, inviting Phichit to stay with him temporarily.

He wishes that wasn't the case.

The nineteen-year-old is a _breath of fresh air_ , energetic and boisterous, and dangerously flirty.

During the early morning hours, Celestino feels all of his muscles tensing, worn out, but blissed. He gets up to piss, wiping off the clumps of translucent, sticky semen off his hairy chest and his faintly throbbing cock. He hasn't had an orgasm _that_ roaringly good since last year.

Phichit remains where he is, fully leaning out on the hotel's pillows, his legs spread wide-open.

He's browsing his mobile with the occasional, loud contemplative hum, slipping on Celestino's round-frame reading glasses, Phichit's winged eyeliner unsmudged. He let Celestino take him while half-dressed in a black spaghetti tank-top and a plain, oversized jean jacket slung down to his upper arms, Phichit's hair messy and damp.

Slits of rainbow-reflecting light hit Phichit's brown cheek and his throat, as well as his right knee.

Without disturbing his focus, Celestino returns to his own bed, moving in and gently fondling Phichit's balls. The boy visibly squirms, but doesn't react further. Celestino holds it up slightly to gain access to Phichit's gaping, pinkened rim, spearing two fingers immediately into his channel.

"You're _still_ so filthy," he whispers, as Phichit squirms harder and whines, his lips clamped shut.

Celestino's fingers around his balls squeeze rhythmically, as Phichit's diaphragm hitches in an erratic pattern. " _Ciao-Ciao_ , _unnh,_ " Phichit exhales, whining again noisily and dropping his mobile as Celestino scoops out some of his thick, roping semen, still warm inside Phichit's bottom.

He's not exactly shy, so Celestino removes his two fingers and pushes his face between Phichit's inner thighs, kissing down to his anus, _sucking_.

Phichit's long, drawn-out _howling_ alarms the maid passing by, notifying the receptionist at the front.

It's hilarious how they're not caught, in the end.

*

 

**Author's Note:**

> 100 Prompts - Table 3 [here](https://78.media.tumblr.com/7175fd38dd4c079b939894a04e20635f/tumblr_p9o091wDyg1qh1cr6o1_540.gif). Link to all tables [here](https://100-situations.livejournal.com/573083.html).


End file.
